The greatest idea for animation a guy ever had
by TheThiefsDaughter
Summary: A manuscript writer has an amazing idea for the new Toy Story - too bad it involves bloodshed... Or stuffingshed. Crack!Insanity. Contains violence and a possible firing of a writer.


**This is what comes from long nights and reading comments on youtube about R - rated Toy Story^^**

**Slight insanity, possibly unsuitable for anyone who gets squeamish when too much stuffing and weaponry is involved.**

**Quote is by T.S. Eliot.**

_**I DO NOT OWN TOY STORY, WINNIE THE POOH, THE CHAINSAW MASSACRE, SAVING PRIVATE RYAN, FORREST GUMP, THE GREEN MILE, NOR - THANKFULLY - ANYTHING GOING BY THE NAME OF FLUFFY. I AM IN NO WAY SUGGESTING THAT PIXAR WRITERS HAVE ANYTHING LIKE THIS IN MIND FOR FUTURE ANIMATION AND I THOROUGHLY RESPECT TOM HANKS^^**_

* * *

><p>- Screenplay for Toy Story 4 -<p>

* * *

><p>The two armies stare each other down! There is no turning back! It's Dolls vs. Teddy bears and the winners shall rule the kingdom of Toy chest! They rush towards each other, the gap between them growing ever smaller. The armies collide! Stitching and stuffing, plastic bits and glass eyes fly everywhere! The death toll grows by the second until only one toy is standing.<br>Winnie The Pooh with his AK-47! He is the new ruler of the fluffy kingdom.

"Oh, bother!" says Pooh as he chambers his last round...

Suddenly from behind him he hears the unmistakable sound of a Heckler & Koch G11 rifle.  
><em>It uses 4.73 mm <em>_caseless ammunition__, fatal: Definitely__.  
><em>These thoughts fly through his mind before he turns around facing his adversary who pulls the trigger and in rapid succession the bullets penetrate Pooh's body. He takes one gasping breath and falls to his teddy bear knees, holding his stomach as the stuffing slowly pours from between his paws. He looks up at the victor who is standing in a growing pool of his innards.  
>The champion holds the gun between Winnie the Pooh's ears and pulls the trigger one last time.<br>Half of his head is blown from his shoulders and the wall behind him is spattered with stuffing. He sinks to the floor of the nursery, his last pieces of stitching coming undone as he turns to a pile of teddy bear rags.

"Sorry to break your bubble, but only Fluffy can rule the new _Fluffy __Kingdom_," Fluffy says, smiling contentedly at the scene of slaughter and stuffing.

Suddenly Woody arrives through the door, Buzz Lightyear at his side. Woody's look of joy turns into one of horror as he observes the scene in front of him.

"What's happened here," Woody says. "How can a toy live in peace if even we cannot talk things through and be united, how can this happen between us, brothers and sisters, toys – "he begins.

"Oh, _Please,_" says Fluffy and lifts the rifle one last time, but suddenly Woody's head blows off, his hat flying into the air, and he keels over backwards, his arms spread out, a vision of piece with the exception of his missing head. His hat lands neatly beside him.

Fluffy looks up in amazement. Buzz is holding his laser pointed straight at where Woody stood a moment ago.

"I thought that thing didn't work," laughs Fluffy.

"I had a working one installed for the new R – rated movie: Toy Story 4 – The massacre," answers Buzz.

They look at each other for another five seconds.  
>Then they both raise their weapons simultaneously and fire.<br>The nursery is silent. The children haven't come home yet to see the evidence of the battle of Fluffy Kingdom. Buzz Lightyear and Fluffy, Woody and Winnie, the soldiers of the battle will be remembered until the children get new toys. They will be preserved forever, to be found entwined in the mass of garbage in the dumpster.  
>A small hand opens the door and the carnage is forever pierced into his former innocent childish mind. He starts to cry.<br>So ends the battle of The Toy Chest. Not with a bang but with a whimper.

* * *

><p>" …"<p>

Expectant silence

" …"

Suggestive cough.

"_WHAT THE HELL?"_

"Well, I thought it had a sort of… Poetic irony if you will.

"Where?"

"Here and there. It's sort of _deep,_you know?"

"… Deep?"

"Well, you know, the whole "war, death, children, using a famous quote, so on and so forth? I was actually going for something more "Chainsaw Massacre", but - "

"Have you ever watched Toy Story?"

"Nah, I figured I'd got the gist of it alright though, after that trailer, what was it called? Saving Private Woody, I think. Wait, Woody dies in that one too, that can't be it. Forrest Woody, perhaps? The Woody mile? I'm sure Woody was in the title..."

Thoughtful pause - or horrified silence, depending on who one asks.

Then: "Anyway, enough chatter, do we have a movie, or what?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love it? <em>****_Hate it? _****_Rate it? - or comment, whatever^^_**


End file.
